Talk:Fall 2013 Event/@comment-189.215.176.167-20131108050400
its reading time, Please someone do a wiki: "EXTREME guide to TOTAL NEWBIES admirals to go througth E1 to E5 in only 14 days" step 0: READ ALL THIS WIKI. estimated time 4 hours. write down the things that seems important to rapid acces. step 1: do ALL THE INITIAL QUEST, you can recognize them reading the reward thing, all have distictives rewards, or seeing a disctintive kanji on them. the priority is obtain the 2nd fleet. step 1.3: obtain a BB or a takao class by crafting, use the quest oportunities for this. step 1.5: make you initial destroyer go to level 5 spaming map 1-1. all destroyer or ligth cruiser obtained put on the party, you can see the best ships on the wiki. beat the boss. estimated time 30 minutes. 1-1 and 1-2 is passed by destroyers on levels 7 or 10. step 2: try the submarine rare formula, almost all the time give you a nice thing on the first days. for me was shimakaze and yukikaze. step 2.5: do all quest of the day, and try obtain the third fleet. step 3: whe you obtain the second fleet, do the expedition 3 or 5, the best for now is 5, spam the thing all the time, whe you gonna sleep put the 9 with sparks. step 4: 1-3 is heavy and ligth carriers of 10 or 15, and 1-4 with a fleet of Heavys and a BB, put a green gun on all the ships, to reduce the damage of carriers, levels 15 to 20 is fine, step 4.5 try your luck, sometimes good things come from crating ships. obtain your third fleet. step 5: grind on 2-1 til put your fleet on level 20 or more, DD, CL, CA y BB, you NEED THEM. grind do quest to make resources and craft. read the comentaries to take better formulas. step 5.5: you are ready to go to E-1 and you gonna have your first submarine the I-8.. step 6: grind the I-8 she is gonna be your juggernaut. spam 2-2 map if you have the money or spam 1-1 on solo if you are poor, remember do the expeditions like a swiss clock. step 6.5: you can obtain the sparkling effect on 1-1 easily getting the mvp on the boss nod. do teams to switch to a sparkly fleet all the time. so you gonna haf always 50% more on your supply. better effects on expedition 9. GRIND MORE. step 6.6: the best place to obtain BBs been a low level teito is the 2-2 map, Spam her boss nod, till exahaust resorces, the ship that you gonna level up on the flag ship. step 7: make a fleet of BBx4 and CVx2 grind them to level 25 or more and make the dance of luck (a mix between ke$ha´s Tik-Tok and Miku´s nekomimi switch.). step 8: Time to do E2: tip 1, exhaus the bar with low consume resorces ships, like destroyers or CLs, thath you dont want, later let your favorite ship swallow the without repair them (Are easy to chew --OwO--). step 8.1: see your wining rate. if you go down the 95% dont doit more and grind normally. 90% if you are not stingy. step 9: GRIND LIKE NO TOMORROW. best place to grind 3-2-1, make your I-8 your juggernaut. you can level up her on the pvp, search a fleet of full BBs is a baquet for you sub. spam her on the 1-1, 1-2, or 2-4. step 9.5: see your sempais screen shots "yeah i win E-1-2-3-4-5" some nice guy put vdos with full equip explanation. and make your fleet acord your posibilities. remember to tame a reusable fleet to put on the majority of E levels. util now are. step 9.6: read all the thing on the comments of the fall event, are very nice guys here, they experience is your hope. step 10. GRIND LIKE NO TOMORROW LEVEL 2. Best quests are 9 and 13 sparks when you (sleep/school/work/pushipushi), if you ar infront screen or Active are 3, 5, or 6.if you need bake or fast repair on the 2. 20 of those for day gonna make you sleep well. grind on 3-2-1 till burn the half of your obtain. while your main fleets rest, grind more. obtain 2k on thre hours burn 1k and do others 2k, you gonna haf 3k burn 1k and so... on this way you gonna level up you HQ level, and saving resources to the nigthmare of E3 to E5. to obtain the kongou sisters the best is 3-2 map. dont waste all on 2-2, maybe if you are lucky you gonna obtain there. 2-2 are only to level up to beat 2-4. later 3-2-1 like a crazy cafeined squirrel. USE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, girlfriend, or family to grind for you when you are out. (if you can train your cat to play this game is valid, but his puffy paws gonna make the things hard) you have 7 days to obtain all of the follow and grind them to level 60 to 70. the kongou sisters. (obtain your 4th fleet) akagi, kaga. KITAKAMI-SAMA, OOI-SAMA, MAYA-SAMA, AOBA-SAMA, ISUZU-SAMA, VERNIY(evolution of hibiki), YUDACHI, (SHIGURE*, SENDAI*.) *they can be changed to Shimakaze and yukikaze BUT only if you have 2 of them, or you gonna cry blood when they sink. obtain good equip, you can see the sempai videos to their combinations. step 11: LUCKY DANCE AND GO to E-3 step 12: ??? step 13: win step 14: GRIND LIKE NO TOMORROW LEVEL 3. step 15: win the E-4. See the youtube vdo for the line, and put like with 10 diferent acounts to the guy that put the video. step 16: grind like no tomorrow level 4. step 17: win E-5. See the youtube vdo for the line, and put like with 10 diferent acounts to the guy that put the video. step 18: DO THE LUCK anglerfish DANCE, UPLOAD TO YOUTUBE, and send to your friends to balance the luck/disgrace of your karma.